


Vous êtes le monde pour moi

by DrCormier



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Cophine Fluffathon, F/F, Fluffy, i need this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCormier/pseuds/DrCormier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#COPHINEFLUFFATHON! We need that, right, guys?! Okay, yesterday was angst and I'm really sorry for that! Today's really fluffy. <br/>It's is a future Cophine. And I'm sorry, I love the name "Chantal", so... Sorry. And it is kind of my future, but I won't say anything else, haha!<br/>I hope you will like it. One short shot. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vous êtes le monde pour moi

Delphine Cormier opened her eyes and looked at small form who was hugging her tightly. Their bodies were very close to each other, their legs were tangled… Cosima rested her head on the blonde’s chest and was breathing steadily.

French smiled lightly and kissed her wife’s nose. The brunette mumbled something in response and opened her sleepy eyes.

„Good morning, my love.”, Delphine whispered and kissed Cosima very gently.

„Mmmm, hello, baby. I love when you wake me up like that.”, American smiled and hugged her love even tighter.

„So, how did you sleep?”, slender woman asked, playing with one of Cosima’s dreads.

„Hm… The best. I love sleeping with you. And I love other… things with you. In the bed.”, she grinned and laughed when Delphine punched her playfully.

„Oh, really? Good to know, because… Kids are still sleeping.”, she replied seductively and hovered over her wife.

She kissed her lips. For the first very gently, but then the kiss turned into more passionate and hungry. Cosima moaned lightly into Delphine’s lips.

„What if…”, American tried to say, but she couldn’t. She moaned even louder when Delphine started kissing her neck and stroking her stomach.

„Shhh… Try to be quiet, then they won’t wake up.”, Delphine whispered into her wife’s ear. Cosima shivered and pulled Delphine closer to her.

They didn’t waste their precious time. When kids wake up, both women will be very busy. Chantal and Cosima junior were so lively. But with Laurent? Cosima sometimes laughed and was saying that they could make another World War.

Delphine took off younger’s pants and reached her wife’s centre.

„Oh my God!”, Cosima groaned, too loud. Delphine covered her lips by her own and tried to quiet her.

„Honey… Quiet…”, the blonde whispered. After that words, she pushed two fingers inside her beautiful wife.

„I can’t!”, Cosima shook her head and tilted her head back.

French woman tried once again. She kissed her wife and then…

„Mooommmaaaa!”, they heard the cutest scream in the world. They looked at each other with fear and started dressing up as quickly as they could.

Suddenly, their bedroom’s door opened and three little monsters jumped on the bed. Both women started laughing.

Blonde baby girl with amazing blue eyes hugged Delphine, other brunette girl sat on Cosima’s laps and little blonde boy sat between the two mommas.

„Hello, sleepy heads! Why aren’t ya sleeping anymore? Cosima junior!”, the brunette mom looked at the girl sitting on her lap. „I bet you did it. You woke up your siblings.”

„Non, momma C, non! It was Chantal this time!”, Cosima junior pointed at her twin sister.

„Hey, stop lying, Cos! It was Laurent!”, the other girl screamed. Lauren, little boy, started laughing sweetly.

„Mon amour, stop screaming.”, Delphine laughed. She kissed Chantal’s cheek and then Laurent’s.

„I’m hungry, momma D.”, Laurent said to Delphine and took her hand.

„Okie dokie, little monsters.”, Cosima got up with Cosima junior on her hands. „Breakfast time. Leave momma D, Chantal. C’mon, downstairs.”, she waited for other two kids. Then she took Laurent’s hand. „Go downstairs, my pumpkins. I’ll go there soon. Don’t ruin anything, I can hear that! I don’t want another story with broken vase. Auntie Alison is still mad at ya!”

„Yeah, maman! I can watch them!”, Chantal said with serious voice and then all three kids left the bedroom.

Cosima and Delphine started laughing.

„It’s your genes, baby. Don’t look at me like that.”, Delphine laughed, wrapping her arms around her lovely wife’s waist.

„Oh, no, no, no, babe! Chantal is just like you. Boring, serious….”, Cosima started counting.

„Hey, hey, you’re too cheeky right now!”, Delphine kissed the brunette.

„We have really a great and happy family.”, Cosima smiled. „Okay, I better go downstairs. Hey! We didn’t finish yet. Be prepared!”, American grinned. „I love you so much, Delphine.”

„I love you too, mon amour.”, Delphine replied and kissed Cosima one last time. „Cosima?”, she stopped her, when the younger woman was next to the door.

„Yes, my love?”

„Vous êtes le monde pour moi”, she only said.

That was the most happy family in the world.

 

 


End file.
